Various means have heretofore been employed to trap burrowing animals such as moles and gophers. For example, existing traps are partially or entirely buried in the ground and have metal jaws or cinch means that clamp around the animal. Also, gas bombs have been used. These types of eradicating means have disadvantages, one such disadvantage being that they are dangerous to children, pets, or persons who unknowingly or without authorization or proper skill come into contact with them. The clamp type trap is also frightening to set.